


What You Don't Know

by heidi124540



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: Clarke and Finn have been together for awhile, when Bellamy discovers she isn't the only one Finn has been dating. They say what you don't know can't hurt you, Bellamy knows he won't stand by and watch Clarke get hurt, What he doesn't know is he just may be the one person she needs in her life to be happy. AU Bellarke.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke still had four blocks to go before she arrived at Octavia's, she tried calling Finn for the third time that day and still no answer. She assumed he volunteered to take an extra shift at work, he had been doing that a lot lately. When she asked him about it, he chalked it up to needing money to spend on her. Anyone that knew Clarke, knew she came from a wealthy family, that sort of thing didn't impress her, it just aggravated her. She would rather spend time with someone then them try to buy her love. He must be taking lessons from her mother. She could recall on many accounts when her mom would start a conversation with ' I'm sorry I missed it, but look what I got you.' Thankfully she had Octavia, she was more family to Clarke then anyone. When Octavia couldn't be there Bellamy would swoop in at the opportune moment. They never missed any moment of Clarke's life, she would be forever grateful she had them in her life.

She sent a quick text to Finn, telling him she was at Octavia's before heading in to the apartment building. She let herself into the apartment, closing the door behind her and slipping off her shoes.

"Sure princess, just let yourself in" Bellamy chuckled seated at the kitchen table.

"Don't mind if I do" she smiled back at him pulling the chair out across from his.

"Did you watch The 100 last night?" Octavia asked walking into the room and sitting next to Clarke.

Bellamy sat at the table eating his lunch listening to Clarke and Octavia talk about whatever t.v. show it is they watch. He was only half listening until he heard Finn's name.

"How are things with you and Finn lately, he's not around much?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy forced his eyes to remain on his sandwich, they wanted to travel to Clarke, he gave in taking a quick glance. She was looking down at her hands. He promised himself he would stay out of the girls relationships.

"Good, he's just really busy lately" She replied.

"Busy doing what?" Bellamy spoke up, he couldn't help it, he wasn't a big Finn fan to start out with.

"I don't know, work I guess, hes pretty short on the phone, volunteering for overtime hours." Clarke gave them a reassuring smile.

Bellamy knew the man's world to well to believe that, he could see right through it, Who wouldn't make time for Clarke? Something wasn't right.

Octavia gave her a sad look and changed the conversation. They went on about some sale at the mall, and how they needed to get there nails done. Bellamy's mind stayed on Finn. 'What could he be busy doing?, he only works one job, from 7-4, hes up to something' He made a mental note to find out what it is that has his attention when he sees him.

"Alright Bell, we are going to grab snacks for your xbox night and we will see you in a bit." Octavia informed him grabbing her keys. Clarke stood slipping her shoes back on.

"Thanks ladies" He replied handing her money, as they walked out the door.

He got ready to head out to the book store, they should have the books he ordered in by now. He could finally use his gift card that Clarke gave him for his birthday to buy some more ancient history books. He smiled to himself letting Clarke's image float into his mind, anytime her crystal blue eyes met his he could feel his heart rate pick up. He looked around in hopes to shake the thoughts of her when a familiar face caught his eye exiting a store across the street. Just the person he wanted to see, he was about to call out to Finn when he saw a tall dark haired female walk out of the same store taking his hand that he offered. 'What the Hell goes on here, busy my ass' He thought to himself. He pulled his phone out sending Finn a message.

Bellamy: Hey, what are you up too? Coming over for the X-box tourney tonight?

Finn: Yea, I'll be there, Just finishing up some laundry.

Bellamy: See you then.

Bellamy answered, he put his phone in his pocket and walked at a brisk pace to the bookstore before returning to the apartment, he could feel himself losing control of his temper slowly. 'How could anyone choose someone else over Clarke, she always puts everyone else first'.

"Octavia!" he called entering the house.

"Here!" she called back entering the kitchen.

"Where's Clarke?"

"She had errands to run, why?" she replied skeptically.

"You'll never guess who I just saw, Finn with a tall brunette, out shopping, and when I texted him he told me he was doing laundry" She wasn't prepared for that, she stood there watching him pace.

"What?"

"I should tell Clarke, right?"

"No, it could be nothing, could be a friend, a co-worker, maybe you are jumping to conclusions?"

"O, he was holding her fucking hand" he replied running his hand through his hair.

"Bell, I don't know what hes doing or who she is, when you see him tonight ask him, nonchalantly if that's possible"

"I intend to!" he answered through clenched teeth before heading for his bedroom.

8:30PM rolled around and Octavia waited patiently for Clarke to arrive. Her pacing was driving Bellamy crazy, he kept looking at the door hoping it would open any second. They were going to get manicures done while the guys had Xbox night. Just as Octavia sat down Clarke walked through the door with her hand in Finns, he kissed her cheek before heading to the couch, never giving her a second glance. Clarke caught Bellamy giving her a once over, her tight jeans and dark blue peasant top looked amazing on her, he was smirking when his eyes met hers causing blush to crest her cheeks, he knew he was caught. Not that he minded, he just didn't see them moving in that direction...ever.

"You look nice Clarke" his deep voice made the blush deepen in color.

"Thanks Bell" She said turning and giving the others a small wave before heading out with Octavia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy waited till he knew the girls were gone before pausing the game. Everyone looked at him in question.

"What the hell, I was winning!" Jasper said. Bellamy handed Monty his controller.

"I need to talk to Finn on the porch"" Bellamy stated standing, Finn nodded standing and following him to the door. They stepped out and Bellamy shut the sliding door behind them.

"Whats up?" Finn asked.

"You said you were doing laundry today, however I saw you in town" Bellamy took notice to the immediate stillness of Finn, and to his own increasing blood pressure.

"Yeah, I had to pick up some stuff"

"Like a brunette maybe?" Bellamy questioned sarcastically.

"I would never do that to Clarke" Finn stood eye to eye with him.

"That's good, and it better be true because she doesn't deserve that"

"Bellamy, jealousy doesn't look well on you, that's what this is about, I know you aren't a big fan of me, you are just pissed you are stuck in the friend zone."

"Finn, that's all we are is friends, don't give me some bullshit about being friend zoned. She's like a little sister to me. You better tell her you were out shopping with a friend." Bellamy stated his voice much louder than the beginning of the conversation.

"So she can jump to conclusions like you and accuse me of things I didn't do, I think not, It's no big deal, no need to make it into one, what she doesn't know can't her hurt her, you don't want to hurt her right?" Finn asked before walking into the house.

"Dammit" Bellamy punched the siding to the house wishing it was Finn's face, He felt the swelling and throbbing pain in his knuckles almost instantly.

He turned to the door hearing female voices, 'Shit' Clarke and Octavia were headed for the porch.

"I forgot my keys Bell" Octavia said stepping out on the porch. Bellamy nodded rubbing his one hand with the other.

"Put some ice on that hand, don't let him get to you, I need you two to get along, for me, please?"Clarke said resting her hand on his, inspecting it gently.

"Clarke, I"

"Bellamy, don't, it's not your fault, whatever it is, Finn and I will work through it, I'll be okay." She gave him a small smile before turning to Octavia.

"Let's go" Octavia said pulling her out, Clarke paused grabbing another kiss from Finn as she rushed through the living room.

He sat outside trying to clear his mind. Running the days events through his head. His phone chiming made him jump.

He clicked the screen on.

Clarke: Thank you for standing up for me, but you know I can handle myself right?

Bellamy: Anytime Princess, and Yes, I know not to get involved unless asked, sometimes I can't help it.

Clarke: It really means a lot to me, you always have my back and I want you to know I appreciate it.

Bellamy: That's what friends are for, I'll always be here for you.

He sent his last message and headed into play XBox. He had a need to kick Finn's ass, even if it was just in a game.

...

Octavia sat next to Clarke at the nail salon.

"So, how's it going?"

"I told you, everything is good, Finn's just busy a lot, overtime and stuff"

"Did you say anything to him about it?"

"Yeah, he's trying to save money up quick" Clarke replied.

"I think he's an asshole, just my personal opinion though" Octavia said drawing looks from some other ladies around the salon.

"It's bad enough I have to control Bellamy around him, do you think you can at least try to be nice, for me?" Clarke asked.

"Yea, I suppose, Bellamy is pissed though, knowing he is just shoving you to the side, like you aren't a priority"

"Only Bellamy could get that worked up over something that has nothing to do with him, and it isn't even a big deal" Clarke replied shaking her head.

"Clarke get real, Bellamy is pretty much your boyfriend now, just without the kissing and stuff, do you really not notice that, how do you miss the constant compliments and the concerned overprotective behavior?"

"Octavia that describes an older brother or close friend relationship"

"When is the last time you saw Bellamy compliment me?" Octavia asked.

Clarke sat thinking for awhile.

"I'm not his type, I don't compare to the girls that he brings home, He has never given me a reason to think otherwise."

"If you opened your eyes, You might be surprised" Octavia smiled.

"Wouldn't matter anyway seeing as I'm taken O, I'm not that kind of girl, and I do open my eyes, every time I pass Roma in the hall I cringe, do not put me in a category with her." Octavia couldn't help but laugh,

"Ahh yess, Roma, your arch nemesis" she joked.

They finished their girl time and headed back to the guys.

The living room was full of bodies, Bellamy and Finn on the couch, Jasper and Monty on the floor and Wick and Lincoln in kitchen chairs that they relocated to behind the couch.

They snuck in making there way to the kitchen, Octavia held up some wine, Clarke nodded grabbing two glasses and they headed for Octavia's room unnoticed.

Clarke sat at the computer, Octavia unfolded the other chair, she poured them drinks then sat next to her.

"Let's see what everyone's up too" Clarke said opening Octavia's profile.

Clarke didn't have a facebook but Octavia does, they scrolled through her friends.

After a bottle of wine was polished off the two girls laid on the bed laughing over different stuff they looked at in the magazines Octavia had spread across the bed. Clarke's phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Finn: I'm going to head home, you coming over or no?

Clarke : We are going to be awhile, I'll stay at Octavia's, send you a message in the morning.

Finn: Okay, Goodnight

Clarke: Night

She put the phone down looking at Octavia.

"Can I borrow clothes"

"Of course" Octavia answered grabbing a tank top and pajama pants. Clarke put her hair up in a messy pony tail and changed into the clothes.

"I'm gonna go grab that other bottle of wine, be right back" Clarke said grabbing the empty bottle and heading out the door down the hall.

She tossed the empty one in the trash, she was about to climb on the counter to reach the full one on top of the fridge when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see Bellamy standing there.

" I know you weren't about to stand on my counter" he said smiling.

"Of course not, would I do that? you wouldn't mind grabbing that wine would you?" She smiled back.

" I suppose, and yes you would do that, I saw you two sneak in awhile ago, I take it that's where that bottle went" he motioned to the one in the trash, handing her the full one.

"Thank you and don't judge me" she laughed poking him in the side.

" I wouldn't dare" he answered jumping away from her, she reached to poke him again and he turned and snapped her with a dish towel causing her to shriek, the guys yelling at each other over a race result fell silent.

"Bellamy be nice" she laughed as he was twirling it preparing for a second shot. He had her backed against the corner of the counter and struck her in the leg, she let out another shriek.

"Bellamy!" She yelled sliding the wine bottle on the counter top and quickly lunging for the other towel that sat in her reach. She wasn't fast enough, he caught her wrist pulling her too him. She laughed as she was yanked into his chest, she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I'm trying to be nice, if you want a war grab the towel, if you want to be free to go just grab your wine." His eyes danced with amusement, she bit her lip studying him thoughtfully .

"I choose freedom " she smiled lifting her hands in surrender grabbing the bottle. He threw the towel down seconds before she poked him again and took off running. Her laughter followed by the slamming door echoed through the house. He shook his head smiling to himself before heading in to the living room full of questioning glances. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face if he had too. He loved her smile and her playful side.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"Well what? Shes crazy don't ask me, I don't know what she's screaming for"

"Right" he nodded, as everyone exchanged looks before, starting a new game.

...

"What the Hell are you running from, scared me half to death slamming the door."

"Your damn brother" Clarke replied

Octavia broke out in a wide grin.

"Don't even say it!" Clarke scolded looking at her and opening the wine.

They finished that bottle, the both of them feeling pretty tipsy escorted each other to the kitchen. They threw the bottle out, then headed to the living room. They leaned over the back of the couch between Lincoln and Wick who were seated in chairs at each end. Octavia leaning against Lincoln's legs for support. Clarke leaned forward her mouth not far from Bellamy's ear.

"Are you winning?" Clarkes voice was quieter then normal

" I'd like to think so" Bellamy replied smiling, but not taking his eyes off the television.

The feel of her breath on his neck was forcing him to really focus on the game. His mind was fighting to head in a different direction.

"Clarke, you are a distraction" Bellamy said watching Monty's car fly past him.

"Don't let him win, c'mon, catch up!" Clarke cheered him on. She moved her one hand to the back of his neck, gently resting it there, her fingers caressing his skin. He felt like her hand was burning straight through him.

"Sorry sweetheart, thats it , Monty wins" he said handing the controller off to Wick for the next race.

"We are headed to bed, see you in the morning " Octavia said smiling pulling Clarke with her.

"Night princess " his voice carried down the hall.

"Night Bell."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, it's bright." Clarke groaned burying her head under the pillow.

"It's also 9am" Octavia laughed brushing her wet hair.

"Great" Clarke stood up, grabbing a towel and her clothes from yesterday heading in the direction of the bathroom.

She closed the door getting undressed and into the shower, she stood under the faucet letting the hot water lessen her hangover. She heard a soft knock on the door, then it opened. 'Thank God for dark shower curtains.'

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice

"Yea?" she replied sticking her head out to hear him better.

"I left my phone on the window sill above you" He replied.

He watched her head disappear, hearing her move around and then she reappeared, stretching her arm out of the curtain holding his phone. She moved the curtain to see him better.

"Here" she said as he entered the bathroom to grab it. He was shirtless with a pair of sweatpants that hung way to low on his hips and she was enjoying the view, Bellamy was one of those guys who had the body of a God, and whether they were just friends or strangers, you couldn't help but notice. She slowly moved her eyes over his abs to his chest, up his strong arms and to the eyes that were watching her intently. She felt the blush rise up her neck, as she pulled her head back into the shower.

"Anything else Bell?" she asked turning the water more towards the cold side.

"Nope, enjoy your shower" he called shutting the door.

She let her head fall against the shower wall.

...

Clarke ran home, ran errands, and worked a short shift at the hospital.

She Called Finn hoping to grab dinner with him, the voicemail greeting coming through the phone. She sighed before she spoke.

"Hey Finn, it's me, you know your girlfriend, I miss you, was hoping we could do dinner, give me a call, I'm headed to Octavia's, Love you, bye"

She read her watch as she left the hospital '6 pm, Octavia should be home by now'

Clarke opened the door slipping her shoes off, she heard movement in the kitchen, she started talking as she made her way across the living room.

"So I called Finn, he didn't answer, I'm assuming our Thursday night dinner is cancelled." Clarke said aggravated. When she turned the corner there sat Bellamy and Roma looking at her.

"Wow someone else who is tired of you, nice to know I'm not the only one" Roma stated. Clarke just looked to Bellamy, she refused to acknowledge that Roma was even there. He sent her a quick apologetic look.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt, where is O?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"I think she was meeting Maya for dinner." he replied.

"Okay then, I'm gonna head out" Clarke said turning.

"You are more than welcome to stay" Bellamy said. Clarke however did not miss the eye roll coming from Roma.

"Nope, you have company, I'll see if I can find Octavia" she smiled, she slipped her shoes on and could hear Bellamy say something to Roma that received a huff as a response.

She just shook her head as she shut the door. She hit the bottom step and decided to just head home, she had plenty of books waiting to be read. She was sitting on her couch reading a book, she lit a few candles and poured herself some wine, hoping she could just unwind. She was a few chapters in when a knock sounded on the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Finn standing there with take-out.

"Sorry, I was running late, when I stopped at Octavia's I was told you were probably here, in a not so nice way" he smiled.

"Sorry about him. He takes some getting used to" Clarke smiled defending Bellamy.

"Clarke, I've known him for almost two years, he doesn't change" Finn replied setting the food on her coffee table. They sat ate and talked about work and about the book Clarke is reading. Clarke stood to take the dishes to the garbage as Finn took that time to use the bathroom. The vibration of his phone on the table pulled he attention to it.

Raven: Didn't we have dinner plans for 8?

Clarke looked at the clock, it was 7:30pm. She set the phone down quickly as she heard Finn come out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe, I think I'm going to head home, my stomach isn't feeling to good" he stated.

"I know the feeling" she replied, the sinking feeling in her stomach giving her a wave of nausea.

"Not good, must have been the Chinese" He stated giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll text you when I get home" he added. She nodded acknowledging she heard him.

...

The next night the girls talked for awhile, they made dinner quick and got ready to go out. Clarke kept what she knew to herself. She didn't know much, it could be someone he works with or an old friend, no big deal. She hangs out with Bellamy, Lincoln, and Jasper. He's entitled to have friends too.

Bellamy sat on the couch, fresh out of the shower in a maroon button up shirt and dark jeans, His dark curls falling in his face. Clarke stood at the end of the hall watching him quietly. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt Octavia nudge her.

"Stop drooling, let's go" she whispered stepping in front of Clarke.

She had on a Black Halter top, blue jeans, and sandals with her long hair cascading down her back. Octavia always looked stunning with no effort at all.

Bellamy stood when he heard the girls coming, Clarke also wore a black halter top, hers was a low cut version of Octavia's. She had her hair up in a clip leaving her back exposed, dark blue jeans and dressy but casual heels. Making her close to Bellamy's height.

"You look good Bellamy, who knew you clean up so well" Clarke smiled tugging on his shirt softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, you should let Octavia dress you more often" He said smirking.

"Gee thanks, we will see what the patrons of Arkadia think after tonight" she smiled as he shot a look at Octavia.

"That is if you plan on sitting at the bar and refusing to dance with me as usual" Clarke said looking to Bellamy as he locked the door behind them.

"Well maybe tonight I feel like taking you up on your offer as a dance partner" he smiled resting his hand on her lower back, a normal gesture from Bellamy towards her, as they walked to the bar. Bellamy always walked with her like that or with her arm linked around his, but after listening to Octavia's thoughts on her and Bellamy, tonight was different, tonight she could feel the heat from his hand, she could feel the small circles he was rubbing on her back and the more she thought about it the more breathing seemed like a task.

They entered the bar, Clarke glanced around looking for an empty table. Octavia went to the bar to order drinks as Bellamy accompanied Clarke to the table on the other side. She stopped a few steps short of the table Bellamy crashing into the back of her. He followed her eyes to a table in the corner. Finn sat there with the same girl from the other day. His hand held hers, a bouquet of flowers laid on the seat next to her. The same flowers he bought for Clarke endless times. Bellamy wanted to kill him, right there at that table. Clarke turned into Bellamy,

"Let's find a booth on the other side" she spoke softly. She could feel her hands shaking, she refused to cry, not over him. Octavia handed them drinks, she saw what happened but didn't say anything. No point in the I told you so, she wasn't that type of person. Octavia watched her brother slip his hand in Clarke's and lead her to the other side. She slid in the booth silently wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. She took that moment to tell them about the other day, she couldn't believe it was true. Bellamy told her about his disagreement with Finn and that it was the same girl. He expected Clarke to be mad but she sat there in silence.

"Bell, I'm gonna use the ladies room, can you let me out?" Clarke asked.

"Of course" he replied sliding out of her way.

"You want company?"Octavia asked. Clarke just shook her head no and headed for the bathrooms. After a few minutes of willing herself to not throw up, and keeping the tears under control. She splashed her face with some cold water and fixed her makeup. Stood up tall and gave herself a once over. Just then a breeze came through the opening door. The tall brunette that was at Finn's table walked in.

"How's it going?" she asked Clarke as she walked past her to the sink. Clarke took a deep breath before turning to her.

"It's going, are you Raven?" she asked. The girl paused fixing her eyeliner and looked at Clarke in the Mirror.

"Yeah?, do I know you?" she questioned.

"No, but you know my boyfriend I see" Clarke replied quietly.

"Who's that?" Raven asked turning towards her.

"Finn" Clarke replied.

"You must be mistaken" Raven said quietly. Clarke handed her her cell phone.

"Feel free to check it, messages, pictures, we've been together for two years. "


	4. Chapter 4

Raven skimmed through Clarke's phone growing angrier by the second.

"I'm so sorry" Clarke said as Raven leaned against the wall.

"Don't be, he's the only one who should be sorry" She replied handing her phone back to her. Clarke just nodded.

"Correction, he's going to be, he obviously doesn't deserve us, look at us, we deserve better, give me a few minutes and then come say hi" Raven smiled.

"Okay, sounds good" Clarke headed out and over to the table. She filled Bellamy and Octavia in, they ordered another round of drinks before standing and heading for Finn's table.

"Clarke!, what a surprise!" He said jumping from his seat and looking at her before turning to Bellamy. "However, I'm not surprised to see you" He said glaring at the taller man beside her. "That's funny I'm not surprised to see you either, or Raven" Clarke smiled. Finn turned to look at Raven who was now making her way over next to Clarke. "Wait, what?" Finn said acting like nothing could possibly be wrong. "Yeah you see, Clarke and I met in the bathroom we had a nice little chat, Finn you are busted and single" Raven said picking up her purse. "That's a fact" Clarke added turning from him and pulling Raven along with her over to Octavia. Bellamy stepped in front of him when he tried to follow. "Stay away from her, I'm only telling you once" Bellamy threatened, before turning to follow the girls. Finn stood in the center of the bar receiving a few glances as he threw some money on the table, and walked out in a hurry. He could hear the hushed voices in the crowd.

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke were on there second shot. Clarke felt a hand on her hip and heard Bellamy's deep voice extremely close to her ear.

"Slow down or I won't get a chance to dance with you"

"Don't you worry, we are going to go dance as soon as this songs over, I don't like this one" she said.

"I'm in need a rebound, whats your name?" Ravens voice sounded behind Clarke. 'please not him'

"Bellamy, and you must be Raven" he replied taking his hand off Clarke to shake Ravens, Clarke could feel her self tense slightly. Of all the luck in the world.

"I'll take another shot" she said pushing the glass across the bar. She watched him fill it and downed it. She turned to grab Bellamy's hand as the music changed, however he was already out on the floor with Raven.

"See that, that is his type" Clarke said motioning to Raven, Octavia looked to the Bartender.

"She will have another shot" After a series of shot's Clarke and Octavia moved to the dance floor together. They danced together the whole night. Bellamy must have left with Raven because it had been awhile since Clarke had seen him. The two girls paid the tab and started what was sure to be a long trip home. By the time they reached the door they were leaning on each other for support. Octavia fumbled with the keys. Once they got in they both sat on the couch. Bellamy just opened the bathroom door when he heard there voices.

"O, I think I'm gonna head home" Clarke slurred.

"I don't think so" Octavia said looking at Clarke. Clarke wouldn't look up, but Octavia could see the wet spots on her pants from the tears falling.

"Clarke, are you crying?" She asked.

"I'll be alright"

"C'mon it just gets worse if you don't talk to me" Octavia pried.

"I thought maybe Finn cheated on Raven with me, maybe he felt I was better for him, then you said Bellamy had a thing for me but he chose Raven over me and fucking disappeared, by now he's had Raven too, the one night I needed a distraction, I'm just assuming Raven is the better choice, obviously they both chose her over me." Clarke sobbed leaning into Octavia. Movement caught Octavia's attention. Bellamy was headed towards them until he saw the look he received from his sister. Stopping in his tracks he turned and headed for his room.

"In his defense, he's an idiot" Octavia said causing Clarke to laugh. She heard his door click shut and snapped up wiping away her tears.

"Bell is here?" she said.

"Must be" Octavia nodded.

Clarke stood walking down the hall and knocked lightly on his door.

He pulled it open shocked to see her standing there. He watched her curiously look around him.

"She's not here, I walked her home, Shortly after shots she threw up, all over the sidewalk and me, I just got cleaned up, I was getting ready to head back to Arkadia to get you two"

"Is that so? I believe you owed me a dance" she smiled at him.

"Well let's find some music then" he replied grabbing his i pod, he plugged it into his radio letting a slow song drift quietly through the speakers as he pulled her into his arms.

Octavia leaned against the door jamb watching them momentarily. Her eyes connected with Bellamy's

'Nice save' she mouthed to him, he winked back in response. She shook her head walking across the hall to her room.

Clarke opened her eyes, happy that wherever she was the blinds were pulled closed. She rolled over pushing her face into the pillow. 'This pillow smells just like Bellamy' She shot up as the thought crossed her mind, relief washing over her when she saw she was alone. That was all she needed, something like that she would want to remember. She was in his bed fully dressed in the same clothes she wore out to the bar. She stretched and looked at the clock, it was only 7 am. The house was quiet as she walked to the kitchen and started coffee. She could hear Bellamy's soft snoring from the couch. She remembered dancing with him in his room, she could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought.

"Nice Clarke, let's get drunk and convince people to dance with you, then steal there bed" she muttered to herself watching the coffee fill the pot.

"Actually I offered the bed so that's not on you princess" She jumped hearing his voice behind her.

"Damn Bell, make some noise or something, you could scare someone to death"she said turning to look at him.

"You know what could scare someone, that hair style" he smirked.

"Dickhead!" she said using the reflection in the microwave to put it up in a ponytail.

"Hey, I gave you my bed, you were practically falling asleep in my arms, it was easy to persuade you, you said something about laying in the bed of a gorgeous man" She froze racking her brain, she surely did not recall that. She turned to face him and he bust out laughing.

"Just kidding, you didn't say a damn thing, I think you were asleep standing up before I assisted you to get under the covers" She just shook her head giving him an amused look. His eyes still danced with laughter.

"You could've at least took my pants off, sleeping in jeans is crappy" The second it left her mouth she regretted it, she apparently forgot that it was not Octavia in the kitchen this morning.

"Yea the couch would have done me wonders knowing you were half naked in my bed" he muttered heading for his room.

"What was that?" she asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"Nothing" he added before she heard his bed squeak.

She heard him mumble something, then heard him on the phone.

"Hello?

...

Finn, it's 7 am and I told you to stay away from her

...

I'll answer her phone if I want, it was in my fucking bed

...

She obviously left it here

...

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Fuck you."

Just as he tossed the phone on the dresser he noticed Clarke in the doorway.

"I'll take that" she smiled sliding it to the edge and into her hand.

"Clarke, I heard you last night, I'd never choose Raven over you, on any level, just so we are clear. " he stated. Clarke didn't know what to say.

"Where's your other half today?" She asked destroying the moment as fast as it arrived, better to not travel that road, she wasn't ready for that.

"She's not my other half, just friends with benefits, shes on vacation, for awhile" he replied before pulling a pillow over his head. He could hear Octavia's door close, signalling Clarke left to get dressed. He let out a sigh, removing the pillow from his head. Staring at the ceiling, not sure what to make of this whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had gone by, Finn was still leaving pathetic voicemail's on Clarke and Raven's answering machines. Clarke and Octavia pulled Raven into their group instantly. They all loved her and her personality. They spent a lot of girl time together which was fine with them. Bellamy on the other hand had thoughts of finding a quieter apartment, away from the women who took over the kitchen every single night. He knew he would never move, and he would certainly would not tell them they were a pain, after all they did feed him, but the thought gave him some sort of relief on days they became too much to handle. In a normal world two is company, three is a crowd, that was not the case here. Two was company three was equivalent to a tornado in his mind, there was no control, they took over and did whatever they wanted.

Clarke and Bellamy were the same as always. Octavia was convinced they were both too afraid to make the first move and she wasn't going to push them, anyone could see it would happen eventually.

Tonight was the night everyone, not just the girls gathered in the apartment. They played poker and watched movies. Clarke always worked till late on Wednesday's. Raven and Octavia needed to get groceries which left Bellamy the peace and quiet he craved, at least for a few hours.

Thankfully Raven goes home at night, so Bellamy only has to deal with Clarke and Octavia using the bathroom.

He opened the door to his bedroom still half asleep heading for the bathroom door. The second he opened the door he heard the shower.

"Is this going to be a long ordeal?" he asked half grumpy.

"What the shower? Could be why?" Clarke's smile could be heard in her voice, she loved antagonizing him. He would be a liar if he said he didn't like it too, it was their thing.

"Clarke, you know you have your own apartment, that you pay rent for, right? I know it comes with a shower." he stated leaning against the door.

"Your point being?" she asked.

"My point being that I take cold showers in the morning because you seem to need every ounce of hot water" he responded dryly.

"I like to be clean."

"Clarke, water that hot sanitizes, you should be so clean that I could eat off of you" he replied. Her mind took that to another place and she was thankful for the shower curtain because her cheeks were on fire.

"Everyone has to make sacrifices, that's how life works." she replied. Not two seconds after she said it the shower curtain moved and he stepped in fully naked. Clarke was pretty sure her heart stopped as she grabbed the liner from the shower curtain and held it in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing, why sacrifice if we can both have it" he replied nonchalantly.

"You have got to be kidding me Bellamy"

"The way I see it is you have two choices, get out or share."

"Bell, I just put shampoo in my hair, I still need to rinse it and put conditioner in." she whined.

"So do it, I'm not getting out" he replied with a smug look as he put soap on his loofah.

"Get out, I'll rinse quick and give you the shower."

"Yeah right, do I look stupid to you?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied instantly glaring at him.

"Now I'm definitely not getting out" he chuckled. She sighed watching him stand on the other side of the water.

"Fine, two can play your stupid game" She said letting go of the curtain. She stepped forward under the water rinsing her hair. Giving him a full view of her body. She tried to hide the blush she knew was creeping up her cheeks, but he wasn't going to win. He took a few quick glances, diverting his gaze back to her face. As soon as she opened her eyes his locked on to them. His eyes were darker if that was even possible.

"I didn't think you had it in you Griffin" he smirked.

"I'm not leaving this bathroom till I'm clean" she stated. Grabbing the conditioner.

"Switch sides with me, I need to rinse off" Bellamy stated. She pressed herself tight against the wall holding his gaze. He placed his hands on her hips guiding him around her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't unusual for him to rest his hands on her hips but in this situation it was setting her on fire. What she didn't know was that if she was going to burn, she could rest assured because he was surely going to burn alongside her. He was fighting off every urge he had to just kiss her. If he knew she was going to call his bluff and stay put he would have never hopped in. He was regretting this decision every second. He let the water cascade down this body washing the soap away. His distraction was to her benefit as she let her eyes slide over his body. If the shower wasn't torture enough for her she had to make it worse. When she moved her eyes up to his, there he stood with a smug look on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked as she massaged the conditioner into her hair. She did, very much so, not that she would give him the satisfaction.

"I see a cocky pain in the ass, so no not really" she replied. He just smirked and nodded.

"You need over here again, or are you enjoying watching me?" he asked receiving a huff, before she pressed herself against the wall again. He paused in front of her, his hand reaching out to her hips. He let his thumbs draw light circles on her lower stomach. She was fighting her body to not react, however that was a task, her body was determined to defy her. He smirked down at her.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You know, this could be fun" he stated letting his fingers gently run up her sides.

"I'm sure it could be" she replied as he moved in lips hovering above hers.

"Just say the word" he replied his voice deep and husky. She could feel his breath across her cheek. Her pulse was setting a record speed, she was sure of it.

"What would this be then?" she asked skeptical.

"Nothing would change" he replied. The second it left his mouth he knew he fucked up. She took a step back shaking her head no.

"Everything would change"she replied. She grabbed her towel and stepped out of the shower. He washed his hair quick and shut the water off. He slid the curtain over and grabbed a towel. Clarke stood in the mirror brushing her hair. She paused to look up at him. He stepped forward resting a hand on the counter on each side of her. He leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood absolutely still just looking at each other in the mirror.

"Your right, but maybe that's not bad" he stated before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He didn't wait for a response just opened the door and headed to get dressed. She put the brush down following suit. She didn't make it far before she ran into him. Octavia and Raven were coming down the hallway. She would never live this down. She moved closer to Bellamy hoping they wouldn't see her.

"No use hiding, we already checked the room and his, there isn't any other options. We were looking for the grocery list." Raven smiled.

"This is why you are always late" Octavia smiled at Bellamy, he ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"It's not what it looks like" Clarke stated.

"Oh no? you didn't take a shower together?" she had her, there was no good way to explain it.

"We did, but just to save hot water" he replied. Clarke covered her face with her hand. She was going to kill him.

"That only works if it's a quick shower" Octavia smiled at them as she walked into her room. Clarke groaned following the girls as Bellamy chuckled walking into his room.

Everyone got ready, Raven and Octavia headed to the store. Leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone in the apartment that suddenly felt to small. Clarke put her jacket on and grabbed her stuff.

"Alright Bellamy, I'll see you later. Duty calls." She stated as she headed for the door.

"Wait just a second" he called walking down the hall. She paused leaning against the door.

"What?, I have to go" she asked looking at her watch. She looked back up at him just in time for his lips to crash onto hers. Her body reacted instantly, still worked up from the shower. The kiss was the kind that you thought about all day, everyday. the kind of kiss that makes your knees week. When he pulled away she was more confused then before.

"You can slap me if you want, I just needed to know how it feels"

"How what feels?" she asked barely audible.

"Your lips on mine, the shower had me off balance, I needed something."

"Nice, just help yourself I guess" she stated opening the door and slamming it behind her. That whole situation aggravated her, she would not be another Roma.

Bellamy laughed to himself, she drove him crazy, and he knew she was just as worked up, that kiss didn't lie, if only he could get her to give in.

He finally had the apartment to himself. He sat down and started reading one of his books, where he left off.

Just as he was getting two seconds of silence a knock sounded at the door. He sighed putting the book down. It was destined he would never get two seconds to himself again. He opened the door, there stood a person with flowers. The kid paused looking at Bellamy.

"Delivery for Clarke Griffin" he stated handing them over. Bellamy took them and closed the door. He put them on the counter taking the card out.

Clarke,

I am sorry, and I really need to talk to you, let me explain, I love you.

Finn

Bellamy threw the card next to the flowers and grabbed his jacket. He about had enough of everything. He couldn't convince her to see him as anyone other than her best friend, he knew why Finn wouldn't stop bothering her, it was a loss. He wouldn't find another Clarke. None of them would. He locked up the apartment and walked down to the docks. The water always seemed to help center him.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke was running late, she knew her friends had already started the Wednesday night fun. She opted out of changing her clothes and just went in her scrubs, she had a crappy day and did not want to be bothered. She was half grouchy, two resident nurses and a doctor called in making everything on her floor short staffed. She was hoping there was plenty of alcohol waiting for her. She opened the door slipping off her shoes scanning the room. She could hear everyone in the kitchen. As she turned the corner there sat Raven in Bellamy's lap. Her pace slowed momentarily causing various eyes to meet hers. Raven looked to see who it was standing quickly when she saw Clarke.

"Don't move on my account" Clarke said grabbing a beer.

"He was teaching me how to play poker, that's it" Raven replied. Clarke sending her a smile and a nod. She knew Raven wasn't like that, it was jealousy coursing through her, but she wasn't jealous of Raven. It was something different, something she couldn't place.

"About time princess" Bellamy stated.

"Get real Bell, I'm sure you didn't even notice" She replied causing a hush to fall over the room. He turned to face her as she took her seat next to him.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Just a shitty day I guess" she replied. Picking up her cards that Jasper dealt her quickly. She felt Bellamy's hand on her leg, he gave her a slight squeeze and she looked over at him.

"Your here with us now, it only get's better." he smiled. She returned the smile giving him a slight nod. They were all having a good time joking and drinking. Bellamy would wait every few seconds and then poke Clarke in the side.

"What cards do you have?" he whispered as she turned her cards for him to see.

"This isn't a team effort" Monty protested.

"Hush" Clarke replied. Bellamy moved his hand to the back of Clarke's chair. She could feel him tracing designs along her. She hated to admit it, but his hands did amazing things to her. With just a touch he could calm her down, make her day better, almost like he pulled all the negativity and anxiety out of her with one touch.

Octavia rose from her seat, hearing a knock on the door.

"God, Bell answer your phone" The new arrivals voice cut through Clarke's body.

"Hello, to you too" Octavia muttered slamming the door.

"Roma, I didn't know you were back from your vacation" Bellamy stated standing to meet her halfway across the room. She wrapped her arms around him placing a light kiss on his lips.

Clarke rolled her eyes, Octavia and Jasper giving her knowing looks.

"Okay, so who is she?" Raven whispered

" Bell's on and off again girlfriend or friends with benefits I guess, all fun no commitment, she was on vacation for a month, I almost forgot she existed" Octavia whispered her reply.

"I hoped she wasn't coming back, ever" Clarke added.

Raven and Octavia smirked in response. The guys around the table shaking their heads.

"Is this about to be a hostile situation?" Wick asked.

"No, we behave like classy women" Clarke shot back, receiving a series of raised eyebrows from the guys.

"What now?" Raven asked hearing another knock.

"Can't get worse right?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy turned grabbing the handle, and in walked Finn.

"Wrong" Clarke and Raven said in unison.

" Hey, brought beer!" He stated, Clarke and Raven groaned and the guys cheered. Bellamy looked murderous.

"Yea, we are all adults here, If you want to buy it, I'll drink it, so hand one over, lord knows you owe us" Raven stated loudly. He placed one in front of each girl and pulled a chair up at the end between Jasper and Monty. Bellamy took his seat next to Clarke and Roma took the spot that Raven once had earlier tonight, in Bellamy's lap. A bottle meeting the table drew a few looks towards Clarke.

"Did you taste it?" Raven asked smirking.

"Let the classy women make their appearance" Wick laughed. Clarke stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing another from the counter behind her.

" Don't present it unless you intend to use it" he smiled and winked at her.

She was about to respond when Roma tapped her shoulder.

"Clarke be a friend and let me have your seat? I want to get in on the game but I want to sit next to Bellamy" she asked sweetly. Clarke could play that game.

" Yeah, no problem" she moved to the table opposite Bellamy, Sitting between Wick and Jasper.

Wick laid his arm across her chair, She didn't miss the look Bellamy shot him. Apparently he didn't either as she felt his arm start to pull away. She flashed Wick a smile. Leaning back on his arm. Wick leaned into her.

" I feel like I am being used" Wick whispered.

" You are" she answered. He smirked at her.

" I knew it, he is a stupid but lucky man, you or her is a no brainer, I'd choose you over and over" he said before sitting up.

"Thanks" she replied quietly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

She checked her cards and could feel Bellamy's eyes burning into her.

She glanced under the table placing her foot between Bellamy's feet. She looked up meeting his eyes as she dragged her bare foot up the inside of his leg. The corner of his mouth twitched as he shifted slightly narrowing his eyes at her. She placed some cards down as she moved her foot up gently sliding it along his inner thigh. He slid forward slightly, grabbing her by the ankle, she tried to pull back. Her abrupt jump causing Wick to give her a questioning side glance. She just shook her head at him, he went back to assessing his cards. Bellamy's hand ran up her calf gently massaging her leg, he stopped to rub small circles on her leg, all she could think about was his hands doing that earlier today, just along her hips. She looked to his face, his eyes letting her know that's what was on his mind too.

"Clarke, do you want another beer?" Finn asked causing them to crash into reality.

"Yeah I'll take another" Clarke replied pulling her leg from Bellamy's grasp and sitting up straight. He wasn't her favorite person but she could act civil.

"So can I stay with you tonight ?" Roma asked Bellamy placing her cards down.

"Yea babe, thats fine" he replied pulling her closer, avoiding Clarke's eyes. 'Yup, thats fucking perfect' Clarke thought tipping her drink back.

She felt Wick pull her closer to him.

"Don't worry about that, I got you covered" Wick said moving a strand of hair from her face.

She relaxed leaning into him.

"Wick feel like some air, can I get a cigarette?" Bellamy asked standing.

"Yea, how bout you?" Wick nudged Clarke.

"Sure" she smiled standing to follow them outside. She walked out hopping up on the railing, swaying slightly .

Bellamy moved next to her, one hand firmly on her leg to hold her place. She refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a leak, I'll be right back" Wick stated slipping in the house, closing the door behind him. Bellamy glanced inside, Roma was deep in conversation with Jasper. He let out a sigh and moved in between her legs. She looked over the railing, jumping when his fingers grazed her neck, his thumb pushing against her chin, turning her head to face him. She brought her eyes up slowly, meeting his. He placed his hands on her waist.

" Bell, Your play thing is inside" she said, sounding more bitter then she was aiming for.

" Are you jealous of Roma?, after you have been leaning on Wick all night" Bellamy asked, slightly pissed.

"Wick and I are just friends, unfortunately, because a distraction from you and Roma, Or you and Raven, or Raven and Finn, or just my life in general would be welcomed." she said pushing him back so she could jump down. He gave her enough room to slip off the railing, Her hips sliding against his as she made her descent. His hands rested on the railing behind her, he leaned down pressing his lips to her neck lightly, he made the mistake of letting his body give into his mind placing another light kiss before sucking with some pressure.

"Bell, stop, don't make this worse then it is" she said ducking under his arm.

"Clarke"

"I won't be the other woman, not again, good night." She said quietly.

"Night" he replied.

He watched her walk through the door and down the hall to Octavia's room. Everyone was picking up, and leaving. Wick stuck his head out the door.

"Bellamy, she will only take a backseat so long before she finds someone who puts her first, be that person. You know as well as I do Roma does not compare." he said giving him a wave before heading out of the house with Raven. Monty, Jasper and Finn all followed.

Roma looked to him as he entered the house.

"I'll be in bed Bell" she smiled.

"I'll be right there" he replied. He stood there thinking about the conversation he had with Clarke and Wick's words of advice. In order for this to work, she was right, everything needed to change. He threw a bottle in the recyclable box and walked to his room, re-appearing shortly with a blanket.

"sleep well, I'm gonna take the couch" he said coming back down the hallway.

Octavia smirked as she collected beer bottles, 'wow, you are finally catching on' she thought as she grabbed a pillow and threw it to him. She couldn't help but smile wide when she heard his bedroom door slam and him groan from the couch.

"O, she's worth it, I know she is, tell me I'm not wasting my time" his voice muffled by the pillow over his head.

" I think you have a fighting chance" she said clicking the light off.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy laid on the couch in the dark, thinking about the whole situation,

'She doesn't want to be the other woman, I don't want to be the rebound,

I guess just end things with Roma, and just stay on the track we are on.

Note to self, Avoid close contact and drunken alone time'

A whistle echoed through the living room causing him to look around in search of the noise, seeing a phone illuminate on the table. He sighed and went to turn over before hearing the whistle again.

"Who is the idiot?" he muttered to himself standing and walking over to the table. He could see a picture of him and Clarke as the phones background, behind the flashing banner reading *New message*His eyes searched the hallway for a light under Octavia's door. Complete darkness, signalling everyone was asleep. The phone whistled again and Bellamy picked it up heading back to the couch. He swiped the icon. *Finn, 3 new* He hesitated swiping but gave in to curiosity.

FINN: Clarke, I'm sorry, I should have left Raven awhile ago.

I know there is no going back, but I Love You

I see Roma is back, keeps Bellamy out of our shit, Sucky for you though, I know you can't stand her.

"This guy is unreal" Bellamy muttered clicking out of his message. He looked at the background picture, They were on the porch, he was seated on the railing, Clarke standing in front of him, between his legs, her hands rested on his knees. He couldn't help but smile. He clicked her gallery, lots of pics of her and Octavia, One specifically caught his eye. Octavia and Clarke were sitting side by side, Octavia kissing Clarke's cheek as her bright blue eyes stared into the camera, She was smiling wide, wearing his hat and sweatshirt. He quickly sent it to himself in a text message, and turned her phone off, placing it on the back of the couch. He rolled to his side letting sleep overtake him.

...

Clarke stretched welcoming the sun shining through Octavia's window. She slowly rose and made her way to the kitchen turning on coffee. Once it started to drip she headed down the hall, motivation wasn't her strong suit in the morning, but she could make coffee and run a brush through her hair quick. She stepped into the bathroom closing the door quietly. She brushed her hair, put it in a messy bun, washed her face of yesterday's makeup and applied today's. She had off today and she knows Octavia does too, so it's a lazy kind of day.

"Good enough" she said giving herself a once over.

She opened the door and headed for the coffee pot slamming into another body. Her head shot up and she fought the internal groan at seeing Roma before she had coffee, It was practically painful.

"Sorry, didn't see you" Clarke gave her a smile and went to step around her, not waiting for a response. Roma's arm shot out blocking Clarke's path. Clarke could feel her body tense as she stood eye to eye with Roma.

"Nice shirt, I'm pretty sure I bought if for Bellamy" she said eyeing her clothes. Clarke looked down at her shirt, 'yup, that's correct'

"Could be, just grabbed it out of the dryer"

" I suppose the hair ties on his nightstand are yours also?"

"I don't know, not that I know of, I suppose it's possible though." Clarke said pushing her arm down and storming towards the coffee pot.

"Misery loves company, right Clarke? You fucked up your relationship so now you are going to mess up mine!" Roma yelled down the hall. Clarke stopped abruptly turning back towards her.

"Excuse me, I fucked up my relationship? Finn was fucking Raven, and here is a little insight, I know he fucked you too, that time Bellamy went to Californina for a few days, I saw the text messages two days in a row. I didn't want to believe he was that person, didn't want to believe you could do that to Bellamy!, Let me guess you came back early because Finn called you? Am I right?" Clarke was beyond pissed. At this rate she wouldn't need coffee to motivate her, the adrenaline would work just as fast. Roma just stood there silent staring at her, giving her a slight nod. Octavia opened her door leaning on the door jamb looking out into the hall.

"Roma, I am sorry Finn lured you back with bullshit, and I can assure you I was not the one to mess my relationship with him up, I will also say, Bellamy and I are just friends, Whatever happens between you two, is between you two"

Clarke turned slamming into Bellamy, who was standing right behind her. She forced herself to avoid his eyes, side stepped around him and walked into the kitchen. Octavia left her doorway and followed after Clarke. Roma left standing in the hallway,shifted her weight nervously, her eye's met Bellamy's, he could see her tears threaten to fall.

"Bellamy, I am so sorry, I'm going to save you the trouble and grab my stuff. Finn wasn't the only one, I'm so sorry" Roma said tears falling down her cheeks, She walked into the room returning with her bag and walking up to Bellamy. She stood on her toes placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You deserve better, I can't give you that" she whispered. Before letting herself out. Bellamy let his body slide down the wall, letting his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. He was kind of pissed she was sleeping around, but then again, they were just friends with benefits. It wasn't a big loss in his book anyway, she just saved him from doing what he planned on doing in the next twenty four hours anyway. His life needed to be Roma free.

A few minutes passed and Clarke approached him holding out a cup of coffee. He gave her a small smile accepting the cup. She slid down the wall opposite him. She let her eyes travel over him as she took a sip of coffee.

"You knew?, You knew he was cheating on you all this time?" Bellamy asked, receiving a nod.

"I had an idea, I didn't want to believe it, you never know, she could have sent the text to the wrong recipient. I should have told you about Roma, I'm so sorry Bell"She was more concerned with him being mad at her then she was about Roma admitting the Finn thing.

"No big loss princess, We weren't serious anyway, we spent more time off then on" he replied with a smile.

"Bell, I lied" She started, abruptly being cut off.

"Sometimes we do, to protect each other, don't overthink it, you did it because you didn't want anyone to get hurt, I lied to you this week too, I saw Finn with Raven shopping and kept it to myself, it's selfish but I didn't want to be the one to make you upset"

"You know the both of you are hopeless" Octavia spoke, standing at the end of the hall smiling at them.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few months since Bellamy and Clarke parted ways with Roma and Finn. Clarke and Bellamy were still just friends, a slight bit more awkward then before, they were so concentrated on not getting too close that they were pushing each other away more often then not.

Octavia rushed around the house, she was supposed to be meeting Lincoln in the next hour. Clarke slipped past her as she made her way into the bathroom.

"You all ready? Octavia asked.

"Yup, just waiting on you" Clarke said heading for the kitchen. Bellamy leaned against the counter in shorts that were hanging loosely off his hips, and a bowl of cereal in his hand. She smirked taking his appearance in.

"Like what you see?" Bellamy teased, Clarke could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Bell, get over yourself" She replied, receiving a chuckle.

"Where are you off too dressed like that?" He asked.

"Dressed like what exactly?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't know, like that, all sexy and what not" he said gesturing to her outfit with his hands.

"Bellamy, its a shirt and jeans"

"Clarke, your jeans couldn't be any tighter, and your shirt, well let's just say I can see enough of you to ensure you will cross my dreams tonight."

"Ugh, don't be an idiot" she said shaking her head.

"You didn't answer me"he pried.

"A double date with Octavia and Lincoln." She replied.

" A double date meaning?"

"Meaning I have a date also, that is how it works" she replied.

"With who?"

"Bell don't start, Octavia let's go!" Clarke called to the his sister.

"Not till you tell me with who?" Clarke just shook her head ignoring him.

"Is it Wick?" He asked sounding pissed.

"Bell, Wick and Raven are kinda having a thing, or whatever so no" she replied.

"Clarke tell me" he stated.

"Or what Bell? What is the big deal?, it's nothing and I don't need you making it into something before it has a chance at being anything." She replied evading his question again. She wiped the counter down quick listening to him put his bowl in the sink. Silently willing herself to not yell at him for the ice cream toppings he left out on the counter from earlier.

"What is the big deal, only reason I can think of is it must be someone I know" he stated. She tossed the towel next to the sink and turned to grab the whipped cream and chocolate syrup off the counter and return it to the fridge, she didn't get far before he grabbed her playfully, trapping her in the corner of the counters. She looked at him his eyes meeting hers. Wearing these heels were paying off, she liked being the same height as him.

"Tell me" he stated resting his hands on her waist.

"And if I choose not to?" she asked. She watched his eyes travel to the whipped cream can, she looked at him with wide eyes, she should have put it in the fridge before wiping the counter down. He held her tight to the counter with one hand as he grabbed the can with the other.

"Don't even think about it Bell, I took time to get ready, It's almost time for us to leave. I don't have time to choose a different outfit." she pleaded.

"Tell me" he smirked.

"No, it's none of your business" she replied. She watched him turn the can towards her, shaking her head no at a rapid rate. He lifted his hand shaking the can and moving it towards her. He put a little on the tip of her nose, making the glare she was sending him look ridiculous, and he couldn't hide his smile. She swiped it off her nose wiping it on his bare chest.

"Clarke" he said bringing the can towards her again. She struggled trying to pull away from him, her laughter came out as more of a screech.

"What is going on out there?" Octavia yelled.

"Your brother, he's, he's just stupid" Clarke said between breaths, she laughed as he held on to her. She heard him shake the can again.

"Last chance princess" he stated.

"Okay, Okay" she said. She stood up like she was going to tell him before grabbing the can and spraying him. He had it down one side of his face and across his chest. He paused long enough for her to run. Just as she screeched running past the couch, Lincoln and her date walk in the door. Bellamy and Clarke too caught up in the moment to notice the new arrivals as Bellamy jumped over the couch and threw her onto it. He straddled her spraying the whip cream down her shirt and over her face as she screeched and fought him for the can. There was whipped cream everywhere and they were still fighting over a can that was surely empty when someone clearing their throat caught there attention. The both looked up at the door. Lincoln and Clarke's date watching them, clearly amused.

"Shit" Clarke said getting up quickly and dumping Bellamy on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Octavia's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Your brother happened, Bellamy this is my date, Bellamy meet.."

"Roan" Bellamy finished standing.

"You've met?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, he used to work with us" Bellamy said shaking Roan's hand. Roan looked at Clarke motioning to Bellamy.

"Are you two..together?"

"No, and if you give me two seconds I'll change this shirt, get cleaned off and we can get going" She replied with a smile heading for the hallway. Bellamy wiped his face with a towel from the kitchen, before heading down the hallway too. He could hear Octavia talking to the guys.

He stopped at the bathroom door watching her wipe her self down. She met his gaze in the mirror.

"There's days I wonder why we are friends" she smiled. He stood behind her taking the cloth from her and getting some off her neck. His touch sent chills through her. She hated him some days, hated how no matter how mad he made her she couldn't stay mad for long. One smile and everything that pissed her off was erased, she was right back to his best friend.

She turned to face him.

"There's days I wonder how come we aren't more" He replied, his voice low as he brushed her hair to the side, moving his hand to cup the side of her face. He leaned in brushing his lips over hers. She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Don't let it go to your head, you just missed some whipped cream" he smiled letting his thumb graze her lips lightly. She was pissed, he could see it easily. She stood up straighter.

"Don't wait up" she stated, the fire burning in her eyes as she ducked under his arm and down the hall.

He heard the door slam signalling she left. He laid on his bed for awhile wondering what the hell that was. He successfully avoided close proximity with her for months, fighting the urge to kiss her since that night on the porch. The thought of her going on a date was eating him alive, then with Roan of all people. He wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't good enough for Clarke. He wasn't someone who could sit on the couch for hours with her and watch stupid romantic comedies, he wasn't the kind of guy to make dinner for her, or listen to her stories, or goof off with her. He secretly hoped she would have just stayed home with him, she didn't even kiss him back. Bellamy sighed. He stood looking in the mirror.

"What is it that he has and I don't?" he asked himself. He ran a hand over his face. Shaking his head.

"Bellamy, get over it, that's what she would say" he smirked at his reflection before heading out to the kitchen, calling the guys and pouring himself a drink.

...

Sometime after midnight Clarke and Octavia walked in locking up behind them. Bellamy was still at the table, joined by Wick, Jasper, and Monty. They had all been drinking for awhile.

Clarke and Octavia slid there shoes off and changed quick before entering the kitchen and leaning against the counter, watching them play cards.

"How was your night ladies?" Bellamy asked, he refused to move his gaze from his cards.

"I had fun" Octavia replied.

"Clarke?" nothing but silence answered him. He turned to look at her, she was looking at her phone ignoring him. He stood taking the phone from her. She looked up at him before walking away to Octavia's room. He was in the dog house, without a doubt. He couldn't help but notice she had on his soccer jersey, his last name across her shoulders, it was just big enough that it stopped mid thigh and worked as a night gown. He fought the smirk that wanted to cross his face as he followed her. She sat on the bed Indian style. He tossed her phone next to her, causing her to look up at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can be an idiot sometimes" he started.

"Bell, I'm not in the mood." She cut him off.

"Shitty date?" He asked quietly not expecting her outburst to follow.

"How could it be good? You ruined my outfit before I even got out of the house, then you have me pinned down on the couch when they come in. Then to top it all off you fucking kiss me before I leave. What goes through your mind Bellamy?" She yelled. Everyone in the kitchen just glancing at one another, trying their best to ignore the fight at the end of the hall.

"You should be thanking me, he's not your type anyway, he can't give you what you want Clarke, he isn't what you need" He yelled back. Octavia looked at Wick across the table with wide eyes. They all agreed now was a good time for a cigarette break, stepping outside quietly.

"Is that your expert advice?, the king of one night stands and friends with benefits? You have no idea what I want or need" She replied standing.

"I know it's not him!" he snapped.

"And I know it's not you!" she yelled slamming the door in his face. He went to open the door finding it locked.

"Open the door!" he replied receiving nothing but silence.

"Mother fucker" he yelled before punching the wall and slamming his own door.


	9. Chapter 9

A loud noise jolted Clarke from her sleep. Clarke laid there a second before hearing it again.

"What the hell is that?" Clarke asked quietly rolling over to see Octavia stretching.

"Sounds like someone banging on the front door"Octavia said. Seconds later she heard Bellamy's door open, followed by a groan.

"I'm fucking coming" Bellamy yelled.

Octavia and Clarke pulled themselves from bed to see what the ruckus was all about.

"It's only two a.m. who the fuck could it be?" Octavia said as they walked down the hall.

"I love her and I want to see her" Finn's voice echoed through the house. He was drunk. Beyond drunk.

"Finn, you have to be kidding me, it's two in the morning, I'm not waking her up. Go home" Bellamy said sounding agitated. Clarke stayed out of sight while Octavia, headed to try and help Bellamy.

"Where's Clarke? I know she's here" he yelled. Clarke sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before someone called the cops on a noise complaint. This wasn't going to end well, no matter how you sliced it.

"I'm right here, stop yelling, let him in." she spoke quietly as she walked towards the kitchen. She turned the light on as he stood at the counter, Bellamy and Octavia sitting at the table. She turned filling a glass with water.

"Nice shirt, fucking Blake now I see, so you slept with me, I'm assuming Wick too, Just because I was there to witness the flirting and now you moved on to Bellamy, you are running out of friends." Finn stated. She bit her tongue and silently pleaded a certain someone stayed in his seat. She could feel the headache starting.

"You are drunk Finn, have some water" Clarke said sliding the glass towards him before glancing at Bellamy. He just sat there looking grumpy as ever, arms crossed over his chest.

"I loved you Clarke, I love you still" Finn stated more to his glass of water then her.

"You loved Raven too, why don't you go wake her up at two a.m." Clarke replied. She could see Octavia smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"I loved you more, No one compares to you" Finn stated meeting her eyes. She hated him and all this bullshit. She was so over it, all of it. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let herself.

"Finn stop, I don't want to hear it" Clarke replied. He walked around the counter stopping in front of her. She stood facing him.

"Then let me show you" he said sliding a hand over her waist, leaning in, and pulling her tight to him.

"Alright lover boy, that's enough" Bellamy stated calmly standing, as Clarke leaned as far back as she could.

"Tell him Clarke, tell him you'd rather have me" Finn said trying to kiss her neck as she backed away from him.

"Finn" Bellamy growled.

"Okay, enough, Finn we are done, there is no going back, get over it, you obviously can't wander town like this so go sleep it off on the couch" Clarke said running a hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to bed" she answered.

"Back to his bed I'm sure" Finn stated.

Clarke felt herself tense but knew it was pointless to argue with someone as intoxicated as him, she just ignored him letting Octavia walk out of the kitchen in front of her.

"I'm fucking talking to you bitch" he yelled following her.

"Not like that your not" Bellamy's deep voice fell across the living room.

"Always her knight in shining armor. Always protecting her, Fighting her battles." Finn said turning to face Bellamy.

"Better then the cheating ex-boyfriend don't you think" Bellamy shot back at him.

"Alright guys, that's enough" Octavia said.

"No, I'm not done, the entire time her and I dated she would drop me on a dime to tend to you, don't tell me I was the only one who cheated."

"Fuck you Finn, Bellamy and I have never slept together, not that it's any of your business, and your right Bellamy always came first. Here's a news flash, Octavia and Bellamy will always come first, they aren't just friends to me, they are my family." Clarke jumped in the conversation, stepping in front of Bellamy.

"Yeah right, I'm sure he thinks of you as family, just another conquest, you are probably one of three at this very moment, enjoy the little slut, she's all yours. You just better hope it's only your dick she's sucking." Finn stated. Clarke heard Bellamy mutter something before he latched a hold of Finn over top of her.

"You ever talk about her like that and I'll kill you" The tone of voice that came out of Bellamy was unlike anything she ever heard before. It was dark and dangerous.

"Everyone's going to bed, Now!" he said looking at the girls. They just turned and went to Octavia's room shutting the door.

"Finn go to sleep, when you wake up I want you gone. You are not welcome here and you will not speak to her or of her like that. If you do it will be me dealing the repercussions, that's a promise. " Bellamy said storming off to his room, slamming the door for a second time tonight.

"Octavia" Clarke whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Your brother pisses me off to no end"

"and"

"and I should hate him right?, for ruining my night?"

"Hate is a strong word" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter, I couldn't hate him if I wanted to, he just stood up for me without a thought"

"That's as mad as I've seen him in awhile"

"He put a hole in your wall tonight, I'm so sorry"Clarke said.

"Clarke, he'd do anything for you, I just think he gets carried away sometimes."

"I know, I do too, I love him though, more then he knows" she replied quietly.

"I know, I know" Octavia replied smiling before they dozed off to sleep for the second time tonight.

...

Bellamy laid in bed, his adrenaline was relentless, he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He wanted to kill Finn Collins at this very moment, more than anything. The night was bad enough, Clarke was mad at him, his hand was still throbbing from the wall, he was deserving of that though. Finn pissed him off talking shit about Clarke. However Clarke defending him let him know she didn't hate him at least. Finn was right though, she always puts him first, always had as long as he could remember. He can't remember a time he stayed home sick that she didn't stay home to take care of him. He's watched her give up dates to stay home and watch movies with him. He let out a sigh letting his eyes wander over the picture of him and her on his dresser. He didn't know when it started, but he couldn't remember a time he wasn't in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was further in the week and Clarke had stayed at her own apartment since the fight her and Bellamy had, tonight was the game night they had at her place. Bellamy just opened the door to Clarke's apartment, he was apparently late as everyone else in there group of friends sat around the monopoly board. He stood to the side letting a new face walk in before shutting the door.

"Guys, this is Gina, she is gonna hang out if that's okay" he said walking towards the kitchen, a series of "hey" and nods were sent in her direction.

"Clarke say hello..." Raven scolded as if she were a stubborn child. She sent her a glare before turning to the new guest.

"Hi" she said dryly.

"Don't mind her, she's grouchy, long day at work and someone was late" Octavia said just as Bellamy re-entered the living room.

"By ten minutes, princess, you will live" he replied taking a seat next to Raven.

"Princess? is that your sister?" Gina asked sitting next to him.

"Nope, I'm his sister" Octavia said smiling.

"So you are?" she asked Clarke. Clarke just looked at Bellamy.

"She's my best friend" He replied.

"Can't be too great if he didn't mention me" She added coldly. They had been off balance the last few days, the fight they had after the double date night was weighing heavy on there minds. They usually had a fast rebound rate but Bellamy could sense something was off.

"Clarke..."

"Bell don't , just roll already, it's your turn and you held us up long enough" she said leaning back against the couch.

"Bell, that's cute" Gina smiled.

"Yup and I hate it so refrain from it if you could, O and Clarke are the only ones who I overlook using it" He replied smiling, he wasn't being mean, just didn't want anyone but them calling him that.

"Got it" she smiled back.

They played monopoly for awhile, Clarke stood heading to the kitchen for a drink, she was losing horribly, Jasper and Octavia owned everything and were slowly taking everyone's money.

She opened the fridge grabbing the wine, turned and filled her glass. Bellamy entered the kitchen leaning on the counter across from her.

"What's your deal tonight?" he asked trying to read her expression, he knew she was mad at him but everyone was getting the cold shoulder.

"Nothing Bell, I'm fine, just tired, been sleeping shitty, my whole body aches, texted you a few times, but I see now you were busy, Sorry I was snappy with you" She said sitting on the stool leaning forward on the counter.

"No big deal, I didn't get your messages, sorry, your body aches huh?" he asked standing straight. He made his way around the counter and stood behind her, he knew he would regret this, every night for the rest of the month. That was if she even let him touch her after the other day. He leaned over her, his mouth next to her ear.

"Just relax, keep leaning forward" he whispered. She felt his voice run through her body, causing a slight shiver. She just nodded to signal she heard him, not trusting her voice.

He ran his hands up her back to her shoulders and neck, lightly caressing, massaging, and kneading the muscles. She let out a small moan causing him to laugh.

"I take it this is just what you needed" He said applying slightly more pressure, willing his body to focus on the task at hand and not travel to thoughts of ways to make Clarke moan.

"God yes" her voice was soft and angelic to his ears. His hands were making her whole body relax, but her mind was reeling. She could go for this once a night, the things it could lead too were invading her mind and she could feel her body heating up. She needed to stop him, but it feels so good.

He worked his way down inch by inch. He reached her lower back and then ran his hands over her thighs giving them a quick squeeze, She didn't think she could move if she tried, she was beyond relaxed.

"Clarke?" he asked hearing her even breathing. He gave her a little shake.

"Just let me sleep" she mumbled, her head laying on the counter.

"Nope, not here" he replied shaking his head.

He slipped an arm under her legs and scooped her up, she snuggled into him burying her head in his neck. This was the Clarke he loved, the Clarke he missed the past few days. He hated fighting with her.

He laughed as he passed the group in the living room giving him weird looks and carried her down the hall, he opened her door and laid her down on the bed. He pulled covers back on the other side and relocated her. He was about to cover her when a previous conversation came into his head. 'You could've at least took my pants off, sleeping in jeans is crappy' He smirked knowing she was gonna complain either way, he unbuttoned her jeans slowly pulling them down off her legs, his hands brushing her legs resulted in a slight moan, he smiled covering her up. He leaned down kissing her on the top of the head.

"Goodnight Princess" he whispered.

She rolled over pulling a pillow tight to her,

"Goodnight Bellamy, I Love You" she replied. It was barely audible and he knew she was asleep.

"I Love You too Clarke" he added shutting the light off and closing her door quietly.

He headed to the living room, taking his spot back on the floor.

"You are so boring you put her to sleep huh?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, something like that" he replied .

"You are in love with her huh?" Gina asked making all the eyes turn to her and him. He sat in silence for a minute taking in all the eyes focused on him.

"I wouldn't say that, we are just friends" he replied. The whole group laughed.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"We are not blind, get real" Raven smirked.

"You can lie all you want, anyone who witnessed what we did the other night, knows differently." Jasper added

"I even think there is a hole in the wall to prove it" Monty added.

"That's because she pisses me off" Bellamy replied.

"Wick has a hole to fix too, because I piss him off also" Raven smiled.

"Because I love her" Wick laughed.

"Alright, Alright, Bell is her best friend, and she is his, just leave it be" Octavia said standing up for her brother, he smiled at her for the extra help, his smile fell as soon as he saw her open her mouth again.

"Just because they can't see it doesn't mean its not there" and there it was, his sister couldn't resist.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy and Octavia headed home after dropping Gina off. The street was abnormally quiet for this time of night.

"So, I'd say Clarke over did the wine, if she passed out huh?" Octavia asked.

"I didn't even see her drink any wine, the only glass I saw her with I poured back in the bottle before we left. She just said she was tired and sore, I gave her a quick back massage and she fell asleep on the counter" he replied.

"Oh, I didn't see her drink any either but I couldn't figure out how else she fell asleep in the kitchen" she laughed.

"Yea, she seemed a little out of it" Bellamy said sounding concerned.

"She's been working a lot, she went to lunch with this guy Emerson yesterday, all she said was that you two wouldn't see eye to eye, and there won't be another date."

"Nice, he must have been a real winner" he stated, causing Octavia to smirk.

"So what's up with you and Gina?"

"Just friends, I think it could have been more, if I was looking for that"

"Or if Clarke was out of the picture" Octavia added.

"Yea, I'd rather her complicate my life everyday, than have her be out of the picture" he answered unlocking the door to the apartment.

"I know, the two of you would be lost without each other" she replied throwing her purse on the coffee table.

"So I noticed you and Lincoln talk a lot lately, a few dinner's here and there." he said watching her.

"Uh, yeah, we get along pretty well, you alright with that big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends, but I trust him, I'm alright with it, I'm gonna head to bed, night"

"Night" she answered.

Bellamy laid in bed thinking about Clarke, how good her skin felt under his hands, how she reacted to his touch, how bad he wanted to just climb in bed with her and sleep with her in his arms.

He rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbed his phone out of the pants pocket on the floor and rolled back over to the center of the bed.

*3 Messages*

He swiped to see the messages, all from Clarke

Clarke: Can you come early, I had a crappy day, could use some time with my best friend! I hate when we fight, I miss you.

That's okay don't bother to answer.

Are you even coming at all...you know we started 5 mins ago

..

He groaned and checked his phone settings, the damn thing was on silent. She needed him and he dropped the ball. He sent a message back.

..

Bellamy: Sorry, I just got the messages now, phone was on silent, I already tucked you in for the night

so I don't think you will get this till morning, in that case, Good Morning :)

..

Bellamy was about asleep when he heard his phone chime. He looked at the message.

..

Clarke: Don't be so sure of yourself, A girls gotta pee! Where the hell are my pants?

Bellamy: Hanging over your desk chair...

Clarke: You took them off?

Bellamy: I did, I recall you yelling at me last time because I didn't.

Clarke: I didn't yell, you should have stayed, I miss you.

..

He read that last message over and over, 'Maybe she was into the wine.'

..

Bellamy: O and I walked Gina home. I miss you too.

Clarke: That's right, I forgot you brought a friend, how about pizza and a movie tomorrow night, your place or mine? goodnight

..

She laid there scolding herself, 'how could you forget, way to set yourself up for disappointment.'

..

Bellamy: Sounds good, My place, I've got dinner, You and O get the drinks, Night Princess

..

The next night Clarke and Octavia hit the store quick before heading to the apartment. They emptied the bags of snacks and drinks they got on to the counter. Clarke put the bottles of wine and liquor in the fridge. Bellamy wouldn't be home for at least an hour with the pizza. The girls moved to the back balcony with wine in hand. A few drinks would make the hour fly by, and it did. Bellamy walked in the house with Lincoln. It was supposed to be a surprise that he invited him, but the girls were so into talking and laughing on the porch they didn't even hear them come in. Bellamy grabbed drinks for him and Lincoln, while Lincoln carried the pizza out to the table on the balcony. He leaned down pressing a kiss to Octavia's cheek before sitting next to her. Clarke felt a cold drink graze the back of her neck as Bellamy moved past her.

"Hey, watch it" she smiled.

"You looked hot, thought I'd cool you off" he smiled. She just shook her head grabbing a plate as he pulled a chair up next to hers.

They sat talking, eating and had quite a few more drinks before deciding to go inside. Octavia and Lincoln went to find a movie and Clarke and Bellamy cleaned up everything outside quick. They all watched two movies back to back and then Lincoln left to go home, Octavia went to bed and that left Clarke and Bellamy on the couch.

"Another movie?" Bellamy asked looking at her.

"I'm gonna put all the snacks and stuff away first" she replied standing and heading into the kitchen. He stood following her.

"I suppose I could help" he said coming into the kitchen.

"That would be a first" she smiled.

"Tell me what you need" he replied with a playful smile.

"I need you to put some water on a towel and wipe this counter down" she replied focused on what she was doing. She moved around him and the kitchen just putting stuff away. He went to the sink turning the water on. He wet the towel and wiped the counter down quick.

"Bellamy, don't leave the water running" she scolded, he went to turn around and respond just as she sprayed him with the kitchen sprayer. She couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving her, water running down his face.

"Clarke, play nice" he said walking towards her.

"I do" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah right" he replied grabbing the sprayer from her and getting his revenge, before she managed to shut the water off. There they both stood all smiles and soaking wet.

"I missed you, I hate fighting with you Bell" Clarke spoke softly, looking up at him through wet eyelashes.

"I missed you two" he replied resting his hands on each side of the counter behind her.

"How's Gina?" Clarke asked.

"She's good, she's a friend, nothing more, how's Emerson?" he replied watching her. The level of alcohol they consumed taking away any awkwardness they had earlier in the week.

"Not anything to write home about" she replied.

"Why's that?" he replied. She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his.

"Because he's not you." she whispered.

He wanted to ask her again to see if he really heard it or if it was in his mind. He would have swore it was in his mind until he felt her hands run along his waist, her fingers hooked in his belt loop and she pulled him closer to her. He leaned down waiting for her to push him away, only this time she didn't. She met his lips with hers. The kiss was full of emotion, all the time they spent pushing each other away, all that tension between them, it was all being poured into that moment. He lifted her onto the counter standing between her legs, his hands under the edge of her shirt. Every time his fingers grazed her bare skin she felt it through her whole body. She pulled away, her hand slowly running through his unruly hair. He looked up, his eyes dark and intense, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"I've waited quite a long time for that" he said. She inched forward pressing her lips to his again before sliding off the counter.

"I should be going" she said. She could hear him sigh in disappointment. She reached up running her thumb along his jaw.

"I need to go Bell, I've had a lot to drink, and my body is screaming at me to take you in your bedroom right now. My conscience however is telling me I should be sober for that." she smiled. He leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he smiled. They walked back to her apartment holding hands in a comfortable silence.

She opened her door stepping inside only to have him pull her back out the door. He gave her one last earth shattering kiss before taking a step back.

"Good night princess"

"Good night Bellamy" she smiled closing the door gently. He waited to hear the lock click in place before heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy woke up to the alarm clock, he hit snooze glancing at the time, he just started a job in construction a few weeks ago and ever since it feels like he can't get enough sleep. After last night the only thing on his mind was Clarke. He rolled over to check his phone. 'a message from Clarke, what the hell time does she get up?'

Clarke: Look new scrubs :)

Attached was a picture of her smiling self in dark green scrubs instead of her usual blue.

He smiled taking a picture of himself laying in bed

..

Bellamy: Look a nice comfortable bed :)

Clarke: I'm jealous

Bellamy: I bet!

Clarke: Have a great day Bell!

Bellamy: You too princess.

..

He stretched and started his day. It had already started out to be a good day, obviously him and Clarke were better than normal, they were something, or at least he hoped. He actually slept soundly for one night and they were almost done with this stupid bridge construction at work.

He had full intentions on meeting Clarke at the door of the hospital and taking her to get something to eat when her shift ended. Today was the day, he was going to tell her how he felt. If only he could make the clock tick faster. She had been on his mind all day, the picture of her in her dark green scrubs, they had a few more beams to put up and he was off. They were all talking and working, it was hot enough to melt glass, everyone was tired and ready to go. The last beam was on the rise, ten more inches to go, then freedom, a loud snap of the chain made them all jump, That was the last thing he remembers before it all went black.

...

Clarke had ten minutes left of her shift, she paced checked her watch at least three times, she was ready to go, she worked a double the day before, then had a late night with Bellamy, his lips on hers crossed her mind frequently throughout the day causing her to blush at some random times. Today was her day for the Emergency Room, not her favorite choice but it had been relatively quiet. 'Seven minutes then freedom' She willed her watch to move faster. She was going to Octavia's tonight, she couldn't wait to see Bellamy, she hoped she hadn't made a mistake putting herself out there like that.

Her beeper went off, she groaned, not good, she made her way to the ER desk. A nurse turned to meet her, as they briskly walked towards the ambulance entrance.

"A 27 year old male, knocked unconscious by a beam on the job, appears to have a broken arm, hasn't woken up yet. Breathing fine, They were putting the bridge up on state street" Clarke stopped walking suddenly feeling sick.

"Dr. Griffin?"

"Yeah, just, if the name is Bellamy Blake you will have to call Jackson, emotionally, I can't do it" The nurse nodded understanding. Clarke tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she watched the ambulance turn the corner.

The ambulance backed up to the doors, the paramedics unloaded the patient and walked him into the hallway. You couldn't mistake that mop of curls for anyone else. Clarke rushed to his side, she ran her hand down the side of his face, fighting tears. She could hear the nurse paging Jackson in the background.

"Geeze, Princess your hands are cold" He gave her a weak smile wiping some of her tears that managed to sneak out away.

"Sorry, Bell what happened?" she whispered taking his hand.

"Funny thing, I've been thinking about you in those scrubs all day, guess I get to see it in person now, getting hurt has it's perks"

"Always the flirt, even when injured." Clarke smirked placing a kiss on his hand. She helped wheel him to the room and Jackson met them there.

They ran tests and x-rays. Clarke never left his side, watching the screens on all the tests intently. She saw Jackson headed towards them and gripped Bellamy's hand tightly.

"Alright Clarke, He has a concussion, and a broken wrist, a clean break, we are gonna set it and cast it, other than that hes fine." He said looking at her, then to Bellamy.

"Thank you so much Jackson." Clarke said smiling.

"You got a keeper, she's a royal pain in the butt, but I've never seen her cry over someone, take care of her" Jackson said to Bellamy. Bellamy just nodded and Clarke shook her head, she called Octavia to come pick them up. Once Bellamy was in his cast she wheeled him out front. Octavia picked them up and picked up food along the way.

They got back to the apartment, all ate together, glad to be in each others company. Bellamy stood headed to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna lay down"

"No, you can't sleep for another two hours" Clarke yelled down the hall. She looked to Octavia for help.

"That's all you" she said motioning to his room.

Clarke sighed heading for Bellamy's room, he was in his boxers laying on top of the bed watching a movie on his t.v. She opened his top drawer grabbed a shirt and headed for the bathroom.

She walked back in his room, closing the door. She stood in one of his t-shirts that stopped mid thigh, and he was betting she had nothing but underwear on underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"Making sure you don't fall asleep she replied sliding under blankets "

"I'll get my blankets for the couch" he said sitting up.

"No, I need to be near you, wake you up every few hours, so snuggle in" she smiled kissing his jaw lightly. He pulled the blankets over them. He stayed so close to his side he was teetering on the edge, he was more then happy to share with her, just not sure how much sharing she wanted to do.

"Bellamy, I don't bite, and I know your bed isn't that big" She said while looking at the t.v. He inched in and she instantly moved her head to his chest and snaked one bare leg over his. She heard his sharp intake of breath, then felt him relax slightly.

"Clarke, I can't be responsible for what I might do if your bare skin is going to be against mine all night long"

"Good, as long as your mind keeps you awake I don't have too" she yawned.

"Oh so you just get to fall asleep" he asked

"Mmmhmm" she replied

Her breath hitched when she felt his hand run over her thigh. He felt her tense, he ran his hand back down her thigh slower then the first time.

"Bellamy.." she warned.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, his voice a whisper, his hand slid further up her thigh to her waist. Damn her for only wearing underwear. He ran his thumb over the top edge of her underwear, moving it up and down. He could hear her breathing pause before changing.

"Bellamy..please" she said, he could hear the effect he was having on her evident in her voice.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please know that if we cross this line, I do not want to be a one night stand Bell, I want us to be so much more. If you aren't ready for that then you need to stop" He was pretty sure the only thing that stopped was his heart. He has waited months for her to give him the go ahead.

"You could never be a one night stand, we crossed that line along time ago" he said leaning to kiss the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**M Content below...straight smut, the whole chapter. If you are not a smut lover I'll see you in the next chapter :)****

His hand drifted back to her hip, running his finger tip lightly under the edge of her underwear. What he wouldn't give to be able to use both hands right now. He slid his hand further down letting one finger slide lightly up her slit. She let out a quiet moan.

"Princess, you are so wet" his voice was low and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He sat up against the headboard more.

"Being half naked in bed with you has it's effects"

"Sit in between my legs" he instructed, letting his finger touch her lightly every now and then to remind her he was still there.

"Put your legs over mine, and relax" she pulled her legs up and over his keeping them bent. She knew why he said to relax, she automatically felt like she was vulnerable to anything, completely exposed. He felt her tense.

"Trust me princess, I'm one handed, I'm trying to make it easy for me and pleasurable for you" he pressed a kiss on her neck, sucking lightly. She felt like she could barely breathe, her body was over heated, she felt exposed, but she surely trusted him. She turned her head meeting his lips for a more passionate kiss. She felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip sending shivers through her body. His fingers gently ran over her clit, he teased her entrance lightly with one finger, trailing kisses down her neck until he hit her shoulder, he bit her lightly soothing it with his tongue, the same time he entered her with one finger. She let out a moan.

"God, Bellamy" she whispered as she slightly raised her hips to let his finger go deeper, he added another finger, keeping the pace just above slow. Her reaction to him was driving him crazy, every touch, every kiss, she would moan and kiss him with more intensity, what he would give for use of two hands instead of one, the things he could do to her. He could feel his painfully hard erection, and he was sure Clarke could too as every now and then she would push back against him. His lips were leaving gentle kisses, she could barely feel them. He knew what he was doing to her, he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. She was trying to speed him up meeting his fingers, he smirked as he leaned down to her ear.

"Patience princess" he whispered.

"That's hard bell, it feels so good" His pace picked up, his lips kissed her mouth hard before latching on to her neck.

"Bellamy, please I'm so close" her voice was barely audible.

"Let go princess, come for me" his husky voice ran right through her, she felt his finger run over her clit and orgasm took over. Her head laid back on Bellamy's shoulder as her body shook, his name a moan leaving her lips, he gently kept his fingers moving slowly wanting her to ride out the orgasm.

She opened her eyes seeing him watching her intently. She smiled at him, turning slightly for a kiss, as she reached a hand behind her running it over the length of his erection, he let out a low moan in to her mouth and she couldn't help but smile. She pulled back, her eyes meeting his.

"Slide down a little, and relax, let me take care of you" her quiet voice with her lust filled eyes made him want to just grab her and bury himself deep inside her, however the pain medicine was starting to wear off and that wasn't much of an option at this point. He slid down till he was in a reclined position. She kissed him with force, her tongue gaining entry into his mouth, her hands ran down his arms and over his chest. She moved her mouth to his neck receiving a moan of appreciation when she hit certain spots. She brought one hand down to his boxers running a finger under the edge before slipping her hand in them. She wrapped her hand around his hard member moving it up and down.

"Clarke, that feels good, too good, after watching you, I'm about on the edge" his voice was deep and lust filled. She nodded acknowledging that she heard him. She kissed down his stomach, along the edge of his boxers and she slid them down his legs. He watched her every move, she could feel his eyes locked on her. She met his eyes as she moved down on him, she lightly trailed her tongue from the base of his erection to the top, she paused to run her tongue over his tip before placing kisses down his shaft.

"Clarke" her name came out as a plea in a moan.

"yes?" she smiled up at him before placing more kisses on him.

"Clarke, the anticipation is going to push me over the edge" he whispered.

"Tell me what you want"she said, he groaned in response.

"God, I want to feel your mouth around me" he barely got it out, before she took the tip in her mouth sucking lightly and running her tongue over it.

Her eyes were locked on his, He watched her take him in her mouth inch by inch. His hand caressed her arm lightly. She took him as deep as she could at a faster pace, his hand moved from her arm to her hair. His fingers were tangled in her mess of blonde curls as he watched her take his full length repeatedly.

"Baby, I'm on the edge" his hand tightened in her hair and she picked up her pace, letting his hand guide her, she could tell he was close, she met his eyes and watched his whole body tense as he filled her mouth. He watched her place kisses up his chest and a light one on his lips. She moved to his neck with light kisses.

"Bellamy, I want to feel you inside of me." she whispered.

"Clarke I can't hold myself over you with one hand"

"No, but I can be on top" she said sucking lightly on mark she made earlier.

"I like the sound of that, my body agrees" He smiled at her as she noticed his erection. She straddled him, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. While she was occupied he took that time to run his hand under her shirt and over her breast, he gave her nipple a slight pinch causing a moan to fall from her lips, she lifted her shirt up over her head giving him a full view. His eyes moved over every inch of her.

"Every part of you is beautiful" Bellamy complimented her with a smile.

"Your not so bad yourself" she smiled leaning down to kiss him.

She sat back up positioning herself above him, she slid down on his erection as slow as she possible could, his one hand had a grip of her hip as he thrust up into her. Her head fell back letting his name fall from her lips.

"That feels amazing"

"Tell me about it, you are so fucking tight" Bellamy growled trying to urge her faster by thrusting his hips up as she rode him. She rocked back and forth on him at a pace she knew she could control herself. His hand was gripping her tight, he wanted it, bad, she could see it in his eyes.

She was so tight, wet and hot around him, he had no idea how he lasted this long. He knew she was trying to draw it out and if he could have he would have taken control.

"Clarke, faster please" he pleaded. He slid his hand over to her lower stomach letting his thumb rub lazy circles over her clit. Her pace quickened and he felt her walls start to tighten around him. He met her eyes and she fell apart in front of him, pulling him over the edge with her. She lay across his chest her body still working through some small spasms. He kissed her cheek and she slid off of him.

He pulled the blankets up over them and she kissed him lightly before rolling over, he pulled her tight to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight Princess"

"Night bell" she answered placing her hand over his, before they let themselves rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke woke up sun filtering through the window, she felt Bellamy's lips graze her shoulder, she stretched rolling over to face him as he pulled her tight to him.

"How does your head feel?, no light sensitivity?, headache? your arm?" she asked concern written all over her face.

"Good morning to you too doc, I'm okay, relax" he mumbled in her neck.

"That's a matter of opinion, and I will not relax, You scared me half to death coming in there like that" She said running her fingers lightly over his cast.

"Just think if I didn't scare you, you wouldn't be here" he said before placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Says who, I told you your bed looked comfortable when you texted me yesterday" she smiled up at him.

"So where do we go from here, a relationship?, would you like to be my significant other?" he asked pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I'll have to think about it" she answered poking him in the ribs lightly.

"Oh yea? well in that case I retract my offer" he said wearing a smug expression.

"What do I have to do to get the offer back?" she raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Kiss me" he smiled. She kissed up his neck lightly.

"Clarke" he half growled when she nipped him lightly, he felt her smile against him. A knock at the door made them jump not giving them time to answer before it flew open.

"You two, I heard things, things I never want to hear again, I'm glad you both removed your heads from your asses but please keep it quiet from here on out" Octavia stated .

"Okay, fair enough" Clarke said trying to hold back her smile until Octavia left the room.

"Turn the coffee on!" Bellamy yelled at her as she exited into the hall.

Octavia could be heard mumbling her way to the kitchen.

"So what do you say boyfriend?" Clarke asked playfully.

"I say we don't tell anyone, let them figure it out" he smiled as he inched one hand up the bottom of her shirt.

"Well I say I need coffee" she replied rolling off the edge of the bed and slipping a pair of her shorts and one of his t-shirts on. He just laid in bed shaking his head, watching her head out into the hallway.

...

"So you and my brother" Octavia smiled as she poured coffee in the two cups they took out of the cabinet.

"Yea, me and bell, you okay with that?" Clarke asked gauging her reaction.

"Of course, I can't believe it took so long" Octavia replied.

"Me either, I'm irresistible" Bellamy threw his opinion in on the way to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, whatever you say, so O we want to just let it ride out not tell anyone, not be bombarded by questions, just let them figure it out themselves."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, just let everything fall into place" She smiled.

...

It was xbox night, Bellamy swore he would be good to play, if not he could at least use the company, the girls were overbearing the past few days. All there friends piled into the living room. The couch was taken over by Wick, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, the recliner by Bellamy and the kitchen chairs by Miller, Finn, Jasper and Monty. Clarke placed snacks and drinks around before standing behind the recliner. Her fingers gently ran down the side of Bellamy's neck, she watched as he ran into the wall, her hand stilled and he was back in first place, she ran a finger under the edge of his collar on his shirt and into the wall again he went. He moved her hands away from him focusing on the game.

"Guess, I can't touch you." She whispered. He just smirked in response acknowledging he heard her.

"I'm gonna go sit on the floor" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Where else would you like me to go?" she asked motioning towards every seat being taken. He pulled her down on his lap.

"That works for me" he smiled turning his attention back to his game. Various pairs of eyes looking over at them.

"Me too" she said laying her head on his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo and feel her hand resting gently on his stomach. Playing xbox and managing the controller was a task with only one good hand, but he was managing just fine. He felt her breath on his neck, and a gentle kiss, followed by another, and another.

"Clarke, you are gonna make me lose"

"From where I'm sitting I'd say you are winning" she replied before sucking lightly. He shook his head smiling.

"You play dirty" he mumbled, causing her to laugh.

"I do not" she replied innocently, as she watched him cross the finish line.

Once the race was over all the controllers got passed along to the next players.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You do" he stated.

"You love it" She smiled up at him placing a soft kiss to his lips. The screech that followed was deafening, Causing everyone to jump, and turn to Raven wide eyed.

"I knew it!" Raven shouted, Wick just sat smiling and shaking his head next to her.

A series of "What?" fell through the room.

"Blake and Griffin, I Knew it too!" Jasper said catching on.

Clarke could feel the blush creep up her neck.

"See they knew it" Bellamy smiled kissing her.

"We've known all along, it was inevitable" Octavia smiled.

"I've known all along too" Bellamy whispered to Clarke.

"Oh is that so?"

"yup" he replied with a cocky grin

"Just had to wait for you to figure it out" he added

"What you don't know, is that I've loved you as long as I can remember" He looked at her his eyes travelling over her face.

"Is that so?" he asked leaning into kiss her.

"It is" she replied barely audible.

"It's a good thing I love you too then huh?" he smiled crushing his lips into hers.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks have passed and Bellamy has been waiting patiently to get his cast off. He is sitting on the table at the hospital as they are preparing what they need to cut it off. The whole procedure should be done around the same time Clarke's shift ends. He has been planning this night for awhile, her lease on her apartment ends this month and Octavia has started dating Lincoln, making their apartment crowded. It's time to move out and hopefully she will want to join him.

They cut the cast off looked at all the x-rays and images, it looked good. Just as he was about to open the door Clarke walked in.

"Jackson, how does he look?" she asked giving Bellamy a quick kiss.

"He looks good, healing nicely, told him to take it easy for another 2-3 weeks" he told Clarke as she smirked at Bellamy knowing that would be a challenge.

"Great, thanks so much for everything" Clarke said

"Yeah, thank you" Bellamy said shaking his hand and following her out of the room. They headed to the apartment. She got changed in his room quick meeting him in the living room.

"You look amazing" he complimented, she was beautiful in her long black dress with a slit up the side, revealing her leg up to her hip, he could feel his fingers itching to move under the fabric of the dress.

"So do you" she replied, her eyes raked over his body, his maroon button up dress shirt that fit perfectly, He looked good, and he knew it.

"What time is our reservation?" She asked running her hand over his chest, pausing at the first button, her eyes searching his face. His hands moved to her waist, he pulled her closer to him leaning down to place a searing kiss on her waiting lips.

"Suddenly, I can't remember" He whispered as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Bellamy, if we start this we won't be leaving here." She warned.

"I have been waiting weeks to be able to run both my hands all over your body, Besides there's leftover pizza in the fridge" he chuckled lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, slowly moving up her body, leaving kisses along every inch of exposed skin. She slipped her shoes off and started to take her dress off. His hands moved up to hers stopping the process. She looked at his curiously.

"Leave it on, I'll take it off when I'm ready" his voice was deep and demanding. She smirked pulling her hands away from the fabric. The thought of being left dressed was about to put her need to feel him on overload. If the point was supposed to be teasing, he had definitely succeeded. As thin as the fabric was, the barrier between him and her was driving her crazy.

His hands moved up her legs, hooking a finger in both sides of her underwear and sliding them down at an excruciatingly slow pace, for every inch he moved them down he placed a soft gentle kiss above where they sat, So gentle that she could barely feel it. He left his mouth close to her legs through the whole process so she could feel his hot breath ghosting over her skin, her skin that was on fire. She yearned for his touch.

She let her fingers run through his hair, every now and then giving his hair a gentle tug. She wanted him to kiss her, touch her, something that gave her more contact then what she was getting. He slipped her underwear off her feet and stood unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Her eyes moved to the bottom of the shirt willing him to remove it. He just smiled at her and knelt down at the edge of the bed. His hands slipped under her legs giving her light massaging squeezes all the way up to her thighs. He slipped his hand further under her and yanked her to the edge of the bed. The motion was so quick it took her a second to realize what happened.

"Stand up baby" he instructed. She stood, he reached around unzipping the dress, letting it fall to the floor. He reached up unsnapping her bra and letting it join the dress.

"Alright, sit back down, stay right on the edge though" He said taking note of her rapid breathing. She sat with her legs together facing him. Her anticipation was going to make this a quick experience, His eyes met hers and he smirked at her as he placed his hands on her knees pushing them apart. He let his eyes run down to her chest, letting his hand reach out to caress her, giving her nipples a slight pinch, She let out a quiet moan. He loved dragging it out, making her feel like she was going to explode before even coming close to giving her what she really wants. He moved his hands to her legs sliding them up slowly as he kissed her inner thighs, he paused for a second and she let her mind relax waiting to feel him touch her, her body betrayed her letting out another moan when she felt him kiss her upper inner thigh turning it to a harsh nip, followed by a soothing suck, obviously marking her. He ran a finger down her slit gently before marking her other thigh, eliciting another wanton cry. He glanced up at her now laying down body, her chest rising quickly, her hands grasping the blankets. He has a self satisfied smug look on his face, he had her right where he wanted her.

He watched her intently as he ran his finger up her slit allowing it to move in between her folds slightly. Her eyes fluttered open meeting his, her lips parted and pupils blown. She looked like she had a mind blowing orgasm and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Bellamy, please" she pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked quietly.

"Please let me feel you"

"Tell me what you want" He watched her intently his pants all of a sudden feeling way to tight, he was fighting to control his urge to just take her right at that moment. His voice was husky and hit her very core every time he spoke.

"Let me feel your mouth, please" He ran his hands over her legs spreading them to his liking. Her eyes were locked on him as he lowered his mouth to her body. He ran his tongue up her slit as slow as he could manage.

"Clarke, you are so wet baby, so wet for me" His voice had reached a new level of sexy and she was about to instantaneously com-bust.

"Bell" his name came out of her mouth as a whispered plea, causing him to groan before giving in to her.

His hands spread across her thighs holding her still as he dipped his mouth back down to her womanhood. He kissed her lightly before letting his tongue reach out and flick over her clit causing her to involuntarily thrust up. He held her still with his hands as he continued his heavenly torture. His tongue swirled circle's over her clit as he moved his hand down to help bring her over the edge. He inserted one finger into her hot wet tight walls, moving it in and out slowly. He could feel her pulling on the blankets to release some tension. He added another finger at the same time he sucked her clit into his mouth. His name fell from her lips and echoed off the walls. She was so close, he could feel it, he stilled his fingers and let his tongue slowly move over her, lapping at her clit, her walls starting to twitch around his fingers. She tried raising her hips to receive the pace she needed, he held her down to avoid her helping herself over the edge.

"Bellamy, Bellamy please, God baby, Give it to me please" That's what he was waiting for, he wanted her to beg for him. He wanted her to let him know he was needed and she needed him now. He swirled his tongue over her clit and slowly pumped his fingers in her, gradually picking up the pace. The combination of his ministrations and his tongue was all she needed, he coaxed her over the edge letting out a low moan against her as she came undone, he withdrew his mouth but kept his fingers moving causing her to ride out her orgasm. He watched her body react to him, the orgasm rocking her to her core.

She reached down stopping his hand movement and sitting up. She leaned down kissing him gently at first, before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and letting her teeth graze it. He rose slipping his shoes off and taking his pants and boxers off without breaking the kiss. He stood up to remove his shirt, the moment she was patiently waiting for. His shirt dropped to floor with her dress, her hands reached out to his thighs caressing them slowly, she looked up to meet his gaze watching her intently. He leaned forward trying to push her back on the bed.

"Not yet" she stated as she let her hand snake over his throbbing hard cock, stroking him slowly.

"Clarke, I want to fuck you so bad"

"You will, when I'm ready" she said taking note of his dark eyes watching her every move. She leaned in pressing her lips to the tip of his cock, her tongue lapping up the precum.

"Tell me what you want Bellamy" her voice fell over him like a seductive blanket, if she didn't move this along he was going to take her whether she was ready or not. She was trailing kisses up his hard member and he was having an extremely hard time putting a sentence together.

"I want you, you to take me in your mouth" he managed to at least get that out there. She reached up letting her hair out of the hair tie it was in, she grabbed his hands moving them to her hair. He looked at her, curiously, normally she doesn't allow him any control in this.

"Tonight let's try something different, I want you to guide me the pace you want, if its too much I'll give you a pinch to signal I need to breathe" she smiled, she watched his eyes darken and felt his hands tighten in her hair. He nodded not trusting his ability to speak. She looked beautiful and he was extremely turned on by her release of control.

"Show me what you want baby" she said before slowly taking him in her mouth. He let her set the pace his hands resting lightly in her hair, he would tighten his grip and give her hair a tug when he wanted to see her eyes. She could feel herself getting more worked up by the second. She was regretting this idea, it was supposed to turn him on but it was doing ungodly things to her in the process.

She felt him tighten his grip, her eyes moving up to his, his hands beginning to guide her faster. She refused to look away, she knew her looking up at him was what he wanted.

"Clarke, baby that feels amazing" he said slightly thrusting in her mouth as he guided her. He searched her eyes of approval, what he saw looking back at him was all he needed, She was just as turned on as he was. He thrust into her mouth again receiving a moan from her that vibrated through his body. He felt her hand move from his leg expecting to feel a pinch at any moment putting a stop to it. Instead he watched her move her hand down between her legs.

"God baby, stop touching yourself, you will put me over the edge " He groaned, forcing her to pick up her pace. He felt her hand come back up to his leg, Soaked in her juices.

"Princess, can you take more?" he asked her, she looked up giving a slight nod and he held her head still pushing himself to the back of her throat. He watched tears well in her eyes and slowed his pace, she saw the concern flash across his face, she picked the pace back up signalling she was fine, just a natural reaction to having something in your throat. His grip tightened and she could see his chest heaving.

"God Clarke, I'm going to cum" he said thrusting into her mouth, she let out a moan that dragged him over the edge as she took him as deep as she could letting him fill her mouth. She pulled away slowly her tongue running up his length causing a shudder to run through him.

He leaned down kissing her roughly, before standing and pulling her with him.

He walked her over to the dresser with the mirror and stood her in front of it.

"Don't move beautiful" he whispered. She watched him cross the room pulling the trunk that was at the end of his bed next to the dresser.

"Put one foot on this" she did, looking at herself in the mirror, With her one leg raised she was completely exposed and it was a whole new level of erotic being able to see herself. She reached down to drag a finger over her clit, her eyes locked on Bellamy watching her in the mirror. She entered herself with one finger letting out a moan, her other hand moved up to cup her breast flicking a finger over her budding nipple.

"Behave, None of that today, tonight let me do the pleasing" He whispered as he kissed down her neck. She watched his hands travel her body, caressing every inch. He ran a hand over her heat dipping a finger between her folds, her breathing hitched and her head fell back on his shoulder.

"So wet, I take it this was a good idea?" he asked.

"Yea, I love being able to watch you touch me, I want to watch you fuck me"

"You are about to" he replied stepping up behind her, He placed on foot on the trunk next to hers and left his other one behind hers on the floor. He positioned himself at her entrance slowly pushing into her. He had his gaze locked on the mirror the entire time, she placed her hands on the dresser steadying herself as he slammed into her, she was entranced by the show in the mirror, he reached around her massaging her breasts eliciting a moan. He moved his hands to her hips picking his pace up.

"God Bellamy, you feel so good inside me" his grip tightened on her hips, she was gonna have bruises, but it felt so good.

"Baby, you have no idea how good you feel, I'm fighting to keep control"

"Don't fight it, I'm so close, cum with me" Clarke pleaded. They both had their eyes trained on the mirror, wanting to see each other come undone. He moved one hand around her and let his fingers run over her clit. He felt her walls instantly tighten around his cock, one more thrust and they were calling out each others name. Each twitch and aftershock of her orgasm milking him for all he was worth. He moved his leg down to the floor looking to her in the mirror.

"You okay?" he asked taking note of the aftermath of her orgasm being evident on her features. She looked satisfied, and stunning.

"Yeah, just not sure I can stand right away." she smiled. He swept her off her feet and laid her on the bed.

"Problem solved" he smiled kissing her gently. He moved to lay next to her pulling the blankets over them. He pulled her close to him.

"So I take it we missed dinner" she laughed

"Yup" He replied

"Didn't you want to talk about something?" she asked leaning back to look at him.

"Yup" he replied smiling before kissing her lightly

"You gonna answer everything with one word?" she questioned placing a kiss on his jawline.

"Nope" he chuckled. She shook her head in amusement.

"Bellamy" She gave him her best mock warning tone.

"Clarke, I want to take this to the next level, I know your lease is up, and I know Octavia doesn't want to listen to this every other night, So I was thinking we could find a place of our own"

She was silent, not so much as the sound of her breathing, he was now bombarded with fear, maybe she isn't ready for that.

"Bellamy?, Can we get a puppy too?" she said looking up to him, her grin letting him know she played him, he let out a breath of relief followed by laughter.

"Whatever you want princess, Whatever makes you happy" he said pulling her into him.

"In that case, I only need you, nothing makes me happier then you" she stated burying her head in his neck. He smiled tightening his grip on her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that" he said before they both drifted to sleep, dreams of new beginnings filling their minds.


End file.
